She is My Center
by Toothiana
Summary: That was it. I was at the point of no return. Tooth had officially managed to sweep me off my feet into a loving frenzy of iridescent purple and teal feathers and that all too familiar sound of small humming birds singing their joyful carol. Rated M for sex and a tiny bit of language. This is my first fanfiction! Please r&r!3


**jack pov****  
****That was it. I was at the point of no return. Tooth had officially managed to sweep me off my feet into a loving frenzy of iridescent purple and teal feathers and that all too familiar sound of small humming birds singing their joyful carol. ******

**If you had asked me about love one year ago, I would have laughed, made some sarcastic statement then I would have silently summoned the wind to carry me away, tossing a wicked snowball toward your way. A year ago I was alone, I was obtuse and I had the idea that I was truly happy. That I did certainly not need the comfort of human touch or companionship. Affection, passion, and love were nonexistent words in my vocabulary.******

**But all that soon changed, I became a guardian. I was then in charge of protecting the children of the world, which at the time seemed fucking dense, no children could even see me. I was downright pissed off with everything, but I was confused and hurt the most by the man in the moon. How could he, the one who brought me out of the frozen water and gave me all my powers, my only friend for 300 odd years, just put me in this unavoidable postition? Without even giving me a warning? To be exact, he only ever said 4 words to me in my whole existance, You are Jack Frost. He never gave me any explanation for my being, ever. I still have yet to learn exactly why he chose me.******

**I gradually learned that I was the guardian of fun, and soon many children began to believe in me, Jack Frost. With the help of North, Sandy, Bunnymund, and my beloved Toothiana I found myself and my center.******

**Anyways, back to me and Tooth. ******

**The first night we had any kind of sensual contact was the night after we defeated Pitch. We almost kissed I front of our fellow guardians, but Baby Tooth pulled Toothiana away from me and we ended up just having a friendly hug and a heated glance. After a long party at Norths workshop we flew back to Tooth's palace and talked in the kitchen of her beautiful home. We were both a bit tipsy from some kind of Russian alcohol that North had served us so we probably didn't talk of anything too important, considering I simply cannot remember anything I told her that night. After a while of that I remember us slowly leaning together and just kissing. Just like that. A few slow chaste pecks and I had her sitting up on the counter with me between her kissed for what seemed like a good eternity, but sometime between my hoodie coming off and her pulling my pants away we managed to get across the hallway to a spare bedroom. ******

**I pushed her down on the bed and shoved her thin legs apart, I bent my head down to her sex and planted lithe kisses on her inner thighs. Tooth shivered in delight and braided her hands into my hair.****  
****"J-Jack... Please...uhgg."****  
****Hearing her moan and feeling her writhe in delight pushed me to go further and made my erection grow. I next butterflied my lips over her wet folds then I bucked my icey tongue as far as it could go into her. Tooth screamed out in pleasure which boosted my confidence up about 3 miles. I worked my way back up her body with my hands and lips and one I reached her face I kissed her hard on and pushed my tongue easily into her mouth.******

**After a few moments I pulled away and she immediately put her lips to my neck and sucked on the smooth skin below my ear lobe.****  
****"T- Toothiana..." I guess we had just found my weak spot. "I... Uh... Are you ready?" she had one hand on my throbbing dick and the other knotted in my hair. "Baby... Nhhgg.. This is my first time... O-Ohh... Uhgg."****  
****"Don't worry, Jack..." she said seductively, gasping for breath as I grabbed her ass. "It's... It's m-my first time too."******

**She pulled her lips away from my neck and looked at me. Without breaking eye contact I slid my dick into her tight sex. Since I was on top I could control the speed so I started out slow, searching her face for any type of pain or any emotion for that matter. All I could see was a mask of joy on my Tooths face. As I started to thrust faster her facial expression went from bliss to lust. Her hands held my hair tighter and I gripped her hips harder as my speed increased.****  
****"Ja-Jack.. Ahh fuuuck." Tooth cried out, "Faster.. P-please."******

**my hips grinded into hers harder and she cried out again, screaming my name.****  
****"Jack.. Jack I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Cum."******

**I thrummed myself into her with about all my strength and I felt that knot get tight in my core. Her walls tightened around me and I shot my load into her.******

**We collapsed onto each other, covered in sweat and we slept in the guest bed. Intertwined. Hot and cold.**


End file.
